1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an adjustable shelf arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A number of different kinds of shelving supports have been designed and used in the past, frequently providing for adjustability of positions of the shelves. Typically there are support posts in the form of square channels, round tubing or the like which are engaged by specially designed clamps at the corner of the shelves. By appropriate manipulation of locking devices, the shelves may be positioned in selected locations. Although these shelf units provide satisfactory support and adjustment, invariably they incorporate complexity of design which unduly increase their cost of manufacture. Moreover, the locking devices may be relatively difficult and time-consuming to operate, in which event it is not a simple matter to adjust the shelves to different positions. Assembly of the shelves, supports and clamps also may be somewhat awkward and take undue amounts of time. Some types of shelf supports do not provide for universal adjustment of the shelves.